Cassiopée Lestrange et le Secret de la Nécromancienne
by Salem75
Summary: Une Ombre plane à nouveau sur le Monde des Sorciers… Digne héritière de sa famille, Cassiopée Lestrange se voit très vite confronter à un Mal menaçant sa famille. Contrainte de frayer avec des Ténèbres plus que familières, elle devra percer les secrets d'une Nécromancienne de Jadis afin d'espérer survivre… Mais l'arrivée de cette jeune fille muette ne va-t-elle pas tout perturber ?
1. Chapter 1: Naissance

**Harry Potter**

**Cassiopée Lestrange**

**et**

**Le Secret de la Nécromancienne**

Une Ombre plane à nouveau sur le Monde des Sorciers… Digne héritière de sa famille, Cassiopée Lestrange se voit très vite confronter à un Mal menaçant sa famille. Contrainte de frayer avec des Ténèbres plus que familières, elle devra percer les secrets d'une Nécromancienne de Jadis afin d'espérer survivre…

Mais l'arrivée de cette jeune fille muette ne va-t-elle pas tout perturber ?

Voici donc la suite directe de ma toute première fic "Moi Salem Lestrange, fille de Bellatrix",  
Les différences majeures avec le livre:  
-Bellatrix Lestrange a eut une fille, Salem, qui a voyagé dans le temps avec Teddy Lupin pour sauver leurs parents  
-Salem et Teddy sont ensemble  
-Bellatrix, Tonks, Remus et Rogue ont survécu à la guerre

Voilà, si vous voulez plus de détails je vous invites à lire la 1ère fic ^ ^  
Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! Bisouuus

Note de l'auteur:

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Naissance, année 2006.**

POV Salem

-Soufflez doucement Madame Lupin.  
-Lestrange ! Cri à mes côtés ma mère au Médicomage.

Il semble étonné mais devant le regard déterminé de ma génitrice il n'insiste pas.

-Où est… Teddy ?!  
-Votre mari est en route, m'informe-t-il.  
-Souffle doucement ma chérie, m'encourage Bellatrix en m'épongeant le front à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
-Je sais maman ! Hurlais-je. Ce n'est pas mon premier !  
-Mais c'est ta première !  
-Tu n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas fait le test !  
-Je le sens.  
-Où est Orion ?  
-Je l'ai laissé à ma sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et concentre-toi !  
-On a besoin d'aide ici !  
-J'arrive ! Annonce une infermière. Oh ! Salem, alors ça y est ?

Je salut de la tête ma collègue avant de pousser un hurlement.

-On se presse ! Demande le médecin. La salle 3 est libre ?  
-Oui Docteur, confirme la sorcière.

Nous pénétrons dans une salle entièrement blanche avec une table de travail au centre. Déjà une autre femme en blouse nous attend armée de sa baguette. L'anesthésiste. Une fois installée, le Médicomage m'examine rapidement et m'annonce :

-Le bébé arrive madame. Je vais exécuter un sort qui va faciliter l'accouchement et ensuite il faudra pousser. Prête ?  
-Je veux Teddy !  
-Il…

Mon mari pénètre en panique dans la pièce, un vigile sur ses basques. D'un signe de la main du docteur il est autorisé à rester.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai put. Tu vas bien ?  
-A ton avis ? Lui criais-je dessus en lui attrapant la main.  
-Toujours à l'heure mon gendre… Murmure ma mère.  
-Maman ! Arrête ! AAAAAAAAH  
-Soufflez ! Martèle le médecin. Allez-y !

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues, tellement la douleur me submerge. Des longues minutes se passent dans les cris et l'angoisse jusqu'à ce que la délivrance n'arrive. Je m'écroule sur la table de travail, à bout de force.

-Et voilà, annonce le Médicomage en allant laver le bébé.

Je tente de lever ma tête pour apercevoir mon nouvel enfant, sans succès. Après ce que me semble une éternité, on me l'amène enfin.

-C'est une petite fille madame.

Une fois le dossier relevé, je peux enfin prendre mon bébé dans les bras. Ses petits yeux sont fermés, dans une posture paisible et sereine.

-Comment appelle-t-on la demoiselle ? Demande une sage-femme en prenant un petit bloc-notes.  
-Cassiopéia.  
-Et le nom ?  
-Lestrange Lupin, annonçais-je.  
-Cassiopéia, écrit-il. Parfait.

Teddy se penche sur la petite et lui caresse tendrement la joue tandis que ma mère la regarde avec… Affection je dirais.

-Elle est magnifique, s'exclame-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête. Après tout peu c'est ma fille. Elle ne peut être que magnifique. La petite finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux, criant et donnant de petits coups de poings dans le vide.

-Elle a déjà de l'énergie s'émerveille Teddy.

Je regarde son visage arborant un sourire que je peux qualifier de « Héros-niais » et finis par redonner mon bébé à la sage-femme.

-Nous allons la laver et ensuite vous pourrez la reprendre.

Je la remercie brièvement.

-Bravo ma chérie, me complimente mon homme.  
-Une simple formalité, arrivais-je à dire malgré la fatigue.

Il pouffe un instant et continue de me tenir la main.

-Tu peux te reposer maintenant, je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui fais un petit sourire de façade et commence à fermer les yeux.

**Au même moment, Château de Durmstrang, bureau d'Elliana, Directrice de l'école et mentor de Salem.**

La Sorcière adossée à son fauteuil se réveille brutalement, faisant tomber son livre de chevet par terre. Le réflexe acquis durant ses nombreuses années de combattantes la fait tirer sa Baguette instantanément, cherchant du regard ce qu'il peut bien se passer. En face d'elle se tient comme d'habitude le tableau de la Fondatrice de Durmstrang, la Nécromancienne Sia. Ses yeux noirs emplis de dédain la fixe méchamment avec un rictus aux lèvres. Même en tant que sa descendante Elliana n'a jamais sût se faire accepter par l'image de son ancêtre, à l'inverse de cette Salem Lestrange qui avait un jour débarqué au château pour lui parlé de son voyage dans le temps.

-Baisse ta baguette, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien, lui crache-t-elle.  
-Il y a quelque chose…  
-Etonnant que tu l'aies remarqué, s'amuse-t-elle.

Les yeux de la Responsable de la Maison des Louves se posent sur l'Orbe de Sia, la Relique de la Nécromancienne laissée en héritage à ses filles. D'après les légendes Sia aurait réussit par un antique rituel a enfermé une partie de son essence dans cet objet. Celui-ci était donc quelque chose de dangereux, à utiliser avec soin, car même si elle était morte, une partie de l'esprit de la Nécromancienne avait survécu et n'avait jamais perdu de sa puissance. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas à exclure que lors d'une trop grande exposition à l'Orbe, son ancêtre puisse prendre le contrôle de son utilisateur. Une idée assez horrible qui l'avait jusque là poussé à la plus extrême prudence. Un conseil qu'elle avait transmis à Salem et qui lui avait fait la promesse de l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Revenant au présent, Elliana constate avec étonnement que l'Orbe posé sur son piédestal habituel luit d'une drôle de façon. La Directrice s'avance avec méfiance et prend délicatement l'objet. Aussitôt son esprit est agressé de visions apparaissant de manière incohérente et désordonnée : un château perdu dans la plaine, une ombre malfaisante, le château en flammes, un ciel étoilé, des gens se battant à coups de Sortilèges. Et une Enfant. Une Enfant portant le Médaillon qu'elle reconnait comme étant celui de Sia. Celui qui permet à l'Orbe de voyager en toute discrétion en son cœur. Pour finir… Sia. Sa beauté ensorcelante et mystique. Un combat contre l'ombre. L'Enfant de nouveau face à elle. Puis plus rien. Le Néant. Elle finit par reprendre conscience et constate qu'elle est à terre et ruisselante de sueur, sa baguette tombée à quelques mètres d'elle. Difficilement, elle réussit à se relever et attrape un accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tard pour se hisser dessus. La Directrice de Maison prends de grandes goulées d'air afin de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et de chasser les reliquats des visions de son esprit. Même si elle n'en a pas saisit la teneur elle en comprend néanmoins la mise en garde : le temps de la paix touche à sa fin. Cela peut prendre quelques jours comme plusieurs années mais quelque chose d'horrible va arriver. L'idée du Néant ne peut s'effacer totalement de ses souvenirs. Est-ce la fin de toute vie ? Sa propre mort ? Dans tout les cas l'Enfant semble avoir une importance capitale. En bien ou en mal. Ses yeux croisent de nouveau ceux de son ancêtre. Sa colère se ravive soudain.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! Lâche-t-elle au portrait.

Sia demeure silencieuse un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Il arrive.  
-Qui ?  
-Tu le sauras en temps utile.  
-Je t'ai vu dans la vision ! Et cet Enfant ! Qui est-ce ?

La Nécromancienne ne répond pas et se contente de lui dire :

-Celle qui provoquera ta perte.

Elliana sent un frisson de peur la parcourir. Satisfaite de l'effet provoqué par ses paroles, son ancêtre élargit son sourire cruel et se contente de fermer les yeux… L'Orbe quant à lui a cessé de briller pour se rendormir à son tour…

**Brrrrr ^^ Alors vos impressions concernant cette suite ? Bis**


	2. Chapter 2: La Nouvelle Génération

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle génération, année 2017.**

Chemin de Traverse

POV Cassiopée

-Et moi je te dis que tu vas m'en donner ! M'énervais-je.

A mes mots le petit garçon en face de moi s'agrippe un peu plus à son sac de bonbons. Quel idiot !

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter !

Je regarde Satele, ma meilleure amie, et fait un petit sourire qu'elle arrive sans peine à identifier. En un instant elle saute sur notre victime et le force à lâcher prise.

-Arrêter ! Lâchez-le !  
-Tu n'avais qu'à pas jouer avec nous Fletcher !  
-Arrêtez ou je le dis à mon père !  
-Et moi à ma grand-mère, rétorquais-je sûre de moi.

A ces mots il ne dit plus rien. Malgré mon jeune âge j'ai bien vite compris la réputation de mémé Bella et celle de ma mère. Un atout lorsque quelqu'un refuse de faire ce que vous voulez. Ce qui arrive souvent. Il finit par lâcher son précieux butin et c'est avec un cri de triomphe que Satele revient à mes côtés.

-On avait dit 50/50 mais comme tu as voulu nous voler on prend le tout !  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
-Ose te plaindre à quelqu'un et on te demandera d'où te viennent ces bonbons ! Après tout tu restes un sale voleur de Fletcher !

Il ne répond pas. Mon amie et moi nous nous tapons dans la main en signe de victoire et nous quittons la petite ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes où nous avons coincé le jeune garçon. Alors que je prends une Langue de Gobelin en Sucre Satele me dit :

-J'espère qu'on le reverra à Poudlard celui-là.

Je pouffe de rire.

-Pas de doute, on va bien s'amuser !  
-Ce n'est pas ta mère là-bas ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et aperçois effectivement maman qui semble avoir une discussion animée avec un homme vêtu de noir. Curieuse, je salut mon amie en lui laissant notre trésor et rejoint ma mère. Aussitôt mon arrivée remarquée que les deux adultes cesse de parler. Maman m'ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux mais je vois bien qu'elle semble en colère. Comprenant qu'elle ne veut pas me présenter je lui demande innocemment :

-C'est qui le monsieur ?

Celui-ci me dévisage d'une façon curieuse.

-C'est le professeur Rogue, ma chérie.  
-Vous travaillez à Poudlard ?

Il hoche la tête tout en gardant son regard braqué sur moi.

-Vous enseignez quoi ?  
-Les potions, dit-il entre ses dents.  
-Super ! Moi aussi j'adore toute les choses visqueuses !  
-Visqueuse…  
-Oui, continuais-je sans avoir remarqué son air outré. Maman en prépare souvent chez nous et crée quelque fois de grandes explosions ! Une fois elle…  
-Ma chérie, le professeur allait s'en aller, nous n'allons pas le déranger.  
-Ah, fais-je déçue.  
-Nous en reparlerons, dit-il à ma mère avant de s'éloigner et m'avoir adressé un petit signe de la tête.  
-Il est bizarre, finis-je par dire.  
-Reste loin de ce monsieur à Poudlard, me demande ma mère très sérieusement.

J'hoche la tête mais intérieurement je me promets tout l'inverse. Un mystère à éclaircir.

-Nous allons voir l'Apothicaire ? Me propose-t-elle.  
-Je préférerais allez choisir ma Baguette.

Ma mère sourit, sûrement entrain de penser à l'époque où elle se trouvait à ma place. Nous descendons la ruelle principale où nous croisons quelques figures connues comme mon cousin Scorpius que j'adore décoiffé à chaque fois que l'on se voit, Satele avec sa propre mère qui termine le paquet de bonbon et finalement Harry Potter avec sa femme et son plus jeune fils, Albus. Mon père est également avec eux. Il nous aperçoit et nous fait signe de le rejoindre. Je sens la main de ma mère se crisper sur la mienne. A l'inverse de mon père elle ne semble pas apprécier plus que ça les Potter. Pour ma part je ne connais qu'Albus, sa petite sœur Lilly et son frère James qui lui est un véritable démon. Pour peu qu'il soit avec son ami Fred et le cauchemar se transforme en véritable enfer. Je salut le couple de « Héros » comme les appelle ma mère lorsque nous sommes chez nous, et finit par Albus. Celui-ci me sourit un instant en me montrant sa nouvelle Baguette.

-Plume de Phénix, bois de Houx, 29 centimètres, le dit-il tout fier.

J'incline la tête de côté et la regarde avec attention. Elle est d'une banalité affligeante.

-Elle a l'air bien. Tu n'as pas eut de mal à la trouver ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Non, j'en ai essayé deux avant.  
-Albus, on y va ? Lui demande son père.

Il acquiesce et me dit au revoir ainsi qu'à mes parents. Mon père vient serrer la main de ma mère et c'est ensemble que nous entrons dans la boutique de Baguettes Magiques d'Ollivander. A l'intérieur une petite clochette annonce notre entrée, faisant venir une jeune femme portant un corsage et une petite robe.

-Bonjour Madame, bonjour Monsieur. Oh bonjour Miss. Je suppose que c'est pour la demoiselle ?

Mes parents confirment et je suis emmené sur une petite estrade pour qu'elle prenne mes mesures.

-Les Ollivander ne sont pas là ? Demande mon père.  
-Le père est désormais à la retraite et le fils devrait revenir d'ici quelques instants. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis assez qualifiée pour trouver la bonne Baguette à votre fille.  
-Vous êtes une employée ?  
-Etudiante de dernière année, rectifie-t-elle. Pouvez-vous vous tourner sur le côté Miss je vous prie ?

Tout en m'exécutant je regarde ma mère, perplexe. On m'a toujours dit que la science des Baguettes Magiques est un art rigoureux qui demande beaucoup d'expérience. Comment une simple stagiaire pouvait prétendre pouvoir me servir convenablement ? Alors que je m'apprête à parler, l'employée file dans plusieurs rayons et amène diverses petites boîtes en carton. Elle commence à me présenter l'une d'elle. Je la regarde et déclare :

-Elle n'a pas l'air très belle.

La stagiaire s'étonne de ma remarque mais ne fait pas plus de commentaires. Je la prends un instant et la repose tout aussitôt. Une nouvelle m'est présentée sans plus de succès. Je distingue alors une boîte un peu en retrait sur un petit bureau qui émet de petites vibrations. Je stoppe la stagiaire qui s'apprête à m'en mettre une autre entre les mains et la lui montre. Dubitative elle s'empresse d'aller la chercher et de revenir. Elle lit l'étiquette attachée dessus et finit par sortir la Baguette.

-Bois de Chêne Rouge, cheveux de Vélane, 27 centimètres.

Sachant d'avance que c'est celle-ci qui m'ira, je la prends avec ébahissement devant sa couleur rouge foncé qui la distingue des autres. Une douce chaleur me relie soudain à la Baguette en même temps que de petites étincelles vertes s'échappent de son extrémité. Ma mère et mon père me félicitent en me tapotant l'épaule.

-Hé bien nous avons trouvé. Je sais que c'est un échantillon de Mr Ollivander mais si elle est destinée à votre fille je ne peux pas m'y opposer.  
-Nous ne voudrions pas que vous ayez des ennuis, intervient mon père.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, fait-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle termine son petit paquet et me le donne.

-Voilà jeune fille. Faîtes tout de même attention, j'ai appris à l'école que les Baguettes avec un cœur de cheveux de Vélane étaient quelque fois capricieuses.  
-Elle est faîte pour elle pas de doute, en conclu ma mère en me regardant avec un sourire.

Même si certains peuvent prendre cette remarque pour une critique, dans la bouche de ma mère je sais que c'est tout l'inverse.

-9 Gallions, je vous prie.  
-Autant ? S'exclame Teddy. Le prix normal n'est pas de 7 ?  
-Les Baguettes étrangères sont plus chers à l'importation, se justifie-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorque ma mère en s'acquittant du montant.

Toute contente je sors avec mes parents de la boutique.

-Tu es contente ? Me demande maman.  
-Oui ! On peut aller au magasin de Quidditch ?  
-D'abord les vêtements.  
-Je vais vous laisser mes amours, je dois faire un ou deux trucs dans le coin, s'excuse papa.

Une fois parti je suis ma mère dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse et entre dans le nouveau magasin chic qui vient de s'ouvrir « Top Sorcière ». A peine entrée que je m'aperçois que l'espace de vente est tout simplement FABULEUX ! Ayant sûrement été soumis à un Sortilège d'agrandissement, les lieux comportent des dizaines de rayons différents avec pour chacun la provenance des étoffes marqués dessus. Heureuse comme jamais je file en direction d'un écriteau où il est mentionné « Paris, France », ma mère sur mes talons. Nos petites emplettes durent près de deux heures. Deux magnifiques, sublimes et géniales heures de « shopping » avec maman. Notre domestique, une certaine Miranda que ma mère a sauvé de la rue par le passé, doit venir en secours pour porter nos achats. A l'inverse des autres grandes familles de Sorciers, nous n'avons pas d'Elfe de Maison, ma mère argumentant sur le fait qu'il y a plus de noblesse à avoir sous ses ordres un humain qu'un « vulgaire bout de chiffon sur pattes sans cervelle ». Pour ma part j'aime bien Miranda et il faut avouer qu'elle a plus de classe que le serviteur des Nott par exemple.

-Retourne à la maison Miranda et prend le reste de ta journée, lui dit ma mère.  
-Merci Madame.

Elle fait un petit signe de tête et passe par le Réseau de Cheminette Express pour partir dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Satele me rejoint en courant, toute rouge et haletante.

-Je peux allez avec Satele, maman ?

Celle-ci regarde sa montre et acquiesce.

-On se retrouve dans une heure chez l'apothicaire et pas de bêtise !

Je fais mon air le plus innocent possible. Apparemment elle a encore quelques doutes au vu de son air suspicieux. A croire qu'elle me connaît plus que je ne le pense. Elle finit par me laisser partir et c'est avec mon amie que je déambule dans les rues animées du Chemin.

-On va se chercher une glace ?  
-Oui ! Chez Fortarôme !

On commence à courir ensemble et nous arrêtons devant la petite queue qui s'est formée devant le marchand de glace.

-Il y a du monde, pestais-je.  
-Il fait beau, c'est pour ça.

Après quelques minutes d'attente un garçon assez imposant bouscule tout le monde pour passer devant. Arrivé à notre hauteur il tente de faire de même. Je ne me laisse pas faire et le pousse en arrière avec mes bras, Satele à mes côtés.

-Fait la queue ! Lui criais-je.  
-Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! Gronde-t-il entouré de trois autres garçons.  
-A un idiot qui ne sais pas où est sa place ! Fais-je impétueuse.  
-Tu ouvres bien trop ta bouche pour une petite gamine !

Je m'offusque de ses propos, d'autant plus qu'il ne doit pas être mon aîné de beaucoup.

-Je suis Cassiopée Lestrange ! L'informais-je en soulignant mon nom de famille comme si cela clôturait la discussion.

Etrangement cela n'a pas l'effet escompté.

-Lestrange ? Ricane-t-il. Tu penses me faire peur ?

Je tire ma nouvelle baguette et la pointe sur lui. Il explose alors de rire.

-Tu ne sais même pas jeter un sort et tu me menaces ?  
-Tu crois que ma grand-mère ne m'a pas apprit des maléfices ? Tu veux tester ? Bluffais-je.

Il hésite un instant et finit par hausser les épaules en déclarant :

-ça ira pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil ! Et retiens mon nom : Andral Flint !

Satele ricane, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir du garçon.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! On se retrouvera à Poudlard !

Je le toise de mon regard le plus agressif et le regarde partir. Pas de doute il faudra me méfier de cet oiseau-là. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je déguste avec délice une glace trois boules citrouille-passion-pastèque et m'amuse à dévisager avec ma meilleure amie les passants du haut d'un petit promontoire.

-Regarde celle-là ! Me dit-elle en me désignant une petite fille habillée comme une Moldue à l'air perdu.  
-Pff, tu as vu ses parents ?  
-Sang-de-bourbe, pouffe Satele.  
-Mon père n'aime pas ce terme, lui dis-je en confidence.

Elle semble étonnée et me demande :

-Ba pourtant c'est ce qu'ils sont, non ? Alors comment il les appelle ?  
-Des Sorciers comme toi et moi.

La petite brune ne répond pas mais n'en pense pas moins. Le résultat d'une éducation de sang-pur sans doute.

-Et si on s'amusait un peu ? Me demande-t-elle.  
-Hum ? Tu penses à quoi ?  
-Regarde !

Je suis la direction de son doigt tendu et aperçois un jeune Sorcier à lunette tirant des bonbons dans un distributeur magique. J'hoche la tête en souriant et attrape mon amie pour l'emmener avec moi. Satele se met à faire le guet tandis que j'attends que le garçon termine son opération. Une fois son paquet en main je pars d'un petit trot pour le bousculer et lui faire tomber ses friandises par terre. Le petit Sorcier, sûrement de notre âge, regarde avec dépit le résultat. Sans doute en colère il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Arborant une mine méprisante je me dirige vers lui, Satele toujours à vérifier que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

-Tu m'as parlé le microbe ?

Il ne semble plus du tout sûr de lui et bégaie :

-Tu… Tu m'as fait tomber mes bonbons !  
-Et alors ?  
-C'est… Méchant !

Alors que je vais répliquer, ma meilleure amie me rejoint et m'enjoint à prendre la fuite.

-Parents ! Me dit-elle en se sauvant.  
-Hé ! Vous deux ! Lance une voix derrière nous.

Nous rigolons ensemble en détalant le plus vite possible, slalomant entre la foule et évitant de percuter d'autres personnes. Malgré mon attention Satele et moi sommes séparés. J'aperçois la même ruelle où nous avons coincé Fletcher junior et m'y engouffre pour échapper à mon poursuivant. Je me colle au mur et attends. Un Sorcier ressemblant au petit que nous avons brutalisé passe en trombe sans me voir. Ouf. Satisfaite je m'apprête à quitter ma cachète lorsqu'une main toute ridée m'agrippe le bras.

-Aie ! Criais-je surprise.

Je me retourne en sursaut et tente de donner plusieurs coups de pieds à celui qui me maintient fermement sur place.

-Lâchez-moi où ma mère et ma grand-mère vont venir !  
-Ta mère ? Oui, je la connais, fait une voix masculine sous le capuchon. Salem. Cette garce prétentieuse !

Voyant que l'effet habituel n'opère pas je commence à sentir la peur monter en flèche.

-Tu es sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je suis Cassiopée Lestrange ! Tonnais-je d'une voix que je veux assurée.  
-Pas de doute… La même arrogance…  
-Cassiopée !

J'aperçois avec soulagement ma mère qui brandie sa Baguette sur l'inconnue.

-Soit vous la lâchez soit vous mourrez, choisissez ! Déclare-t-elle d'une manière froide qui me glace le sang.

Jamais encore je ne l'ai vu dans cet état. La personne encapuchonnée hésite puis finit par me relâcher brutalement en me jetant sur ma mère pour transplaner avant une quelconque réplique. Encore toute tremblante elle me prend la main et m'emmène.

-Je t'ai interdit d'aller dans l'Allée sans moi! Me gronde-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tentais-je de me justifier. Je faisais…  
-Peu importe. Fais ce que je te dis. Point.

Voyant qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter je me contente d'hocher la tête.

-Qui c'était ? Finis-je par lui demander.  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais je le découvrirais, sois-en sûre.  
-On rejoint Papa ?  
-Oui.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt calmement dans une frénésie d'achats scolaire. Notre retour au Manoir est également tranquille même si je suis vexée d'être consignée dans ma chambre. Mais d'en bas je peux entendre ma mère et ma grand-mère, l'une neutre et l'autre carrément furieuse. Pas de doute, me dis-je en souriant. Lorsqu'il sera retrouvé mon agresseur va passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Alors elle vous plaît la petite Lestrange ? ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3: La Digne petite fille

**Chapitre 3 : La digne petite fille, Septembre 2017.**

**POV Bellatrix**

-Quoi ? Hurlais-je.

Je regarde ma fille, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes qui m'indiquerait que ce qu'elle vient de me dire n'est qu'une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais apparemment pas.

-Qui ?! Qui c'était ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Pas encore.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour remuer ton réseau et retrouver ce porc qui ose s'attaquer à ma petite-fille ?!

-Calme-toi !

-Ta fille a faillit être enlevée et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-La différence avec toi, c'est que moi je réfléchis avant d'entreprendre…

-Le temps pour la réflexion est révolu ! Nous devons agir dès maintenant !

-J'ai envoyé un hibou à Raven. Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

-Du temps de gâcher ! Lui crachais-je à la figure.

Je lui passe devant et vais chercher une de mes capes noires pour l'enfiler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande ma fille visiblement contrariée.

-J'agis.

Je la regarde et la met au défi de tenter de m'arrêter. Elle n'esquisse pas un geste lorsque je m'approche de la cheminée et que j'y envoie de la poudre.

-Je rentrerais tard.

Elle hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance. L'effet de transfert est toujours aussi désagréable que d'habitude et c'est avec une humeur encore plus massacrante que j'arrive dans le Chemin de Traverse. La nuit commence à tomber et les derniers passants terminent leurs achats tandis que les commerçants ferment un à un leurs boutiques. Une Sorcière d'âge vénérable m'aperçoit et pousse un petit hoquet de peur. Je vois que ma réputation ne s'est pas estompée avec les années d'isolement que m'a imposé le Ministère. Pour plus de discrétion je rabats mon capuchon et file en direction de l'Allée. A peine un pied posé à l'entrée que je me sens de nouveau dans mon élément. L'air est pesant, des fumerolles s'échappent de sous des devantures délabrées et des petites frappes jouent les gros bras pour tenter d'impressionner les rares passants. L'un d'eux me voit et me siffle. J'hésite un instant de tuer l'imprudent sur le champ. Quoique… Non j'ai mieux pour lui.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, vermine ?! Lui criais-je dessus.

Celui qui est le chef s'approche de moi avec deux de ses acolytes avec un sourire méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la mégère ? Tu t'es perdue ?

-Sale cloporte, sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Une dame qui va avoir des problèmes, s'esclaffe l'un deux.

Je retire doucement ma capuche pour dévoiler mes traits. L'effet est immédiat et satisfaisant. Les deux singes tremblent de partout tandis que le chef commence à gémir.

-Pa-pardon madame Les-Lestrange. Nous… Nous ne savions pas… Que c'était vous… Si-sinon vous pensez bien que jamais nous ne nous…

-Endoloris !

Mon sortilège frappe le pleurnichard. Ses deux amis détalent dans la seconde.

-Pitié ! Supplie-t-il.

-Pitié ? Pitié ? Comment je m'appelle ?

-Be-haaaaa… Bellatrix…. Lest… S'il vous plait…

-Et tu crois que je peux avoir de la pitié pour toi ?

Il continue de gémir tel un bébé. Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je m'abaisse à le tuer. Et puis il y a toujours un risque qu'un fouineur du Ministère traine dans les parages et y trouve un prétexte pour m'enfermer une nouvelle fois. Je passe donc mon chemin et me dirige vers mon objectif : le bar de la « Baguette Noire ». Un vigile me barre un instant l'entrée mais me reconnait et s'écarte en s'inclinant.

-Bienvenue, Madame Lestrange.

Enfin voilà quelqu'un qui connait les bonnes manières ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je le remercie. L'intérieur du bar est tel que dans mes souvenirs : sombre, inquiétant et bruyant. Plusieurs petites tables sont disposées dans l'espace, toutes dans des endroits permettant à leurs occupants de parler affaire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Le tenancier me voit, explose de rire et m'invite de la main :

-Bellatrix Lestrange ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

-Jermilan. Contente de te revoir également.

Et c'est plutôt vrai. Jermilan et moi nous connaissons depuis Poudlard. Un Serpentard pur souche, même si sa décision de ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a déçu à l'époque.

-Que me vaux l'honneur d'une telle visite ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Hum… Et pourquoi ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

-Justement, fait-il en souriant.

-Il a approché ma petite fille d'un peu trop près.

-Elle a été agressée ? Demande-t-il désormais soucieux.

-Presque prise en otage. Heureusement que Salem est intervenue.

-Il faut être fou ou suicidaire pour s'attaquer à une Lestrange, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

-Alors ?

-Il y a bien cette Courtière de l'Ombre qui pourrait t'aider.

-Elle y travaille déjà.

-Dans ce cas… Essaie un certain Khem Val. Il loge dans un bar miteux de l'Allée à quelques rues d'ici, me dit-il en m'écrivant sur un bout de parchemin une adresse.

-Que fait-il ?

-C'est une espèce de voyant.

-Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, fais-je dédaigneuse.

-Alors disons qu'il a de bonnes intuitions.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Possible.

Je soupire d'exaspération et tourne les talons.

-A bientôt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je ne réponds pas et continue ma route sous les regards de quelques clients louches. Un simple coup d'œil de ma part et ils retournent à leurs affaires. Je presse le pas pour et arrive enfin à destination : un bâtiment sur deux étages aux fenêtres crasseuses avec une enseigne peu engageante : « Au Dernier Repos ». Je rentre avec précaution et me dirige vers l'accueil : un petit comptoir où dort un gros Sorciers répugnant. Je retiens mon souffle et appuis sur la sonnette. L'homme se réveille en grognant.

-Vous voulez quoi !

Je roule des yeux devant sa bêtise et l'attrape par le col en sortant mon poignard. La lame sous sa gorge je lui dis :

-On dit vous voulez quoi, Madame.

L'être tente de se dégager, ce qui fait couler un peu de son sang par terre.

-Je cherche Khem Val.

Il me montre un présentoir à clef où une seule est absente. La sept. Je lâche le vermisseau et l'envoi se cogner contre le mur. Il ne tente pas de me retenir lorsque je passe devant lui pour monter l'étage. Le bois de l'escalier grince sous mon poids et j'arrive dans un couloir illuminé par quelques chandelles chancelantes prêtes à s'éteindre. J'avance doucement, baguette dans une main et ma lam dans l'autre. Arrivé à la chambre je vais toquer lorsqu'elle s'ouvre toute seule.

-Entrez Bellatrix Lestrange. Je vous attendais.

Balayant ma peur j'entre courageusement et approche de l'inconnu. Celui-ci relève la tête vers moi, ce qui me procure un petit pas de recul.

-Je suis Khem Val. Et je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

La porte se referme.

**Gare King's Cross, deux jours plus tard**

POV Cassiopée

Pestant et grommelant je tire mon chariot dans la gare bondée qu'est King's Cross en cette période de rentrée. Mon frère Orion est juste derrière moi entrain de tenir d'une main ferme Lucretia qui ne cesse de regarder autour d'elle. Demoiselle Morgane, ma chouette, n'arrête pas d'ululer dans sa cage en attirant les regards des Moldus à notre passage ce qui semble énerver encore plus ma mère qu'elle ne l'est.

-Dépêche-toi Cassiopée ! Me dit-elle.

-Je fais ce que je peux !

-Tu n'avais qu'à te lever à l'heure !

-Mon amour… Commence à intervenir mon père.

-Toi ne t'en mêle pas ! Dit-elle. M'obliger à passer du côté Moldu…

-Moi je trouve ça amusant, fais-je neutre.

-Toi tu avances et tu te tais.

-Pas drôle !

-Avance si tu ne veux pas que l'on reparle de cette histoire d'assiettes volantes !

-Maman, Orion m'à lâché la main ! Se plaint ma petite Sœur.

-Orion, tient la main de ta sœur ! Ordonne Salem.

-C'est elle qui l'a enlevé !

-Pas vrai ! Maman, Orion il dit rien que des…

-STOP !

Nous nous arrêtons tous de marché, intimidé par ma Sorcière de mère.

-Toi ! Fait-elle en désignant son fils. Tu prends la main de Lucretia et toi Lucretia tu la gardes où je vous jette un sort de glue perpétuelle ! Compris ?

-Oui ! Promettent-ils en même temps.

-Et toi, arrête de changer la couleur de tes cheveux !

J'hoche la tête avec un sourire malicieux avant de repartir dans les tons blonds que j'affectionne. Il faut dire que je suis la seule de la famille à ne pas garder la chevelure brune héritée de ma grand-mère. Un détail qui me différencie de ma plus jeune sœur avec sa chevelure brune malgré les mêmes talents que moi en tant que Métamorphomage.

-Il faut se dépêcher ! Déclare Teddy pour briser la glace.

Ma mère acquiesce et nous emmènes sa troupe vers le passage de la voie 9 ¾. Nous passons de l'autre côté pour nous diriger vers l'employé de la gare magique pour faire enregistrer mes bagages. Une fois cela fait nous parcourons tranquillement les voies tandis que mon père semble chercher désespérément quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Ah ba il a trouvé on dirait.

-Ils sont là ! Lance-t-il. Venez !

Ma mère émet un grognement comparable au mien et se dirige de mauvaise grâce vers les Potter, nous à ses basques. Aux côtés du couple se tiennent également les Weasley, un autre adulte bedonnant avec sa femme à l'air gentil et…

-Bonjour Grand-mère, bonjour grand-père, les saluais-je avec un ton de noblesse dans la voix.

-Tu peux m'appeler pépé, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amuse Remus en voulant me prendre dans les bras.

-Cela ne sied pas à une Sorcière de mon rang.

Les deux époux Lupin se regardent un instant avant que je n'explose de rire avec ma sœur devant leurs airs ahuris.

-Je rigole ! Fais-je en me ruant sur eux.

-On se demande qui lui apprend ça, murmure Teddy à sa femme visiblement contrariée.

-J'essaie de bien éduquer nos enfants, se justifie-t-elle.

Mon père enlace sa femme sans plus de gêne et lui fait un petit bisou.

-Beurk ! S'exclame Lucretia en se cachant les yeux.

-Mes félicitations, en fait ! Fait Harry à ma mère. J'ai apprit que tu as réussit le concours de Médicomage.

-En effet, confirme celle-ci.

-Je savais qu'elle réussirait, déclare papa tout fier.

Tandis que les adultes commencent à parler de chose et d'autre, Je rejoins Albus qui se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Hé Bus !

Le jeune garçon regarde autour de lui avant de me reconnaître.

-Cassie ! Alors toi aussi ?

Je fais une petite grimace. Je déteste ce diminutif. Mon nom c'est Cassiopée ! Je fais mine de rien et lui répond :

-Je te l'avais bien dit à Noël ! Tu es prêt pour aller à Poudlard ?

-Je pense, fait-il hésitant.

-Et James il est où ? Lui demandais-je en regardant autour de moi.

-Avec Fred je pense. Ils sont partis saluer leurs amis.

A son ton je devine sans mal que quelque chose cloche.

-Tu as peur ?

Le fils d'Harry semble hésiter avant de confirmer. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de réconforter les autres, je déclare :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'amuser ! Mon père m'a raconté plein de choses à l'époque où il y était ! Et avec un peu de chance on sera dans la même Maison !

Il semble se détendre à cette idée avant de me demander :

-Tu penses aller où ?

Je fronce un instant les sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Hé bien je ne sais pas. Tout le monde était content quand mon frère Orion a été à Serdaigle mais je sais que grand-mère Bella espère que je serais à Serpentard. Ma mère aussi je pense.

-Et ton père ?

-Il s'en fiche. Et toi ?

-James est à Griffondor et tout le monde l'aime bien. Et comme je suis un Potter tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me retrouve dans la même Maison que mes parents.

Je compatis en silence. Une drôle d'expérience.

-On s'en fiche de tes vieux ! Tu n'es pas comme cet idiot de James !

-Hé du calme, c'est mon frère quand même !

-Et un idiot !

-Aussi… Rigole-t-il de bon chœur.

-Alors arrête de stresser et prend les choses comme elles viennent, ok ?

-D'ac.

Le sifflement de la locomotive retentit, signe que l'embarquement se termine.

-Cassiopée, m'appelle sa mère. Dépêche-toi !

-Oui maman ! Viens Bus !

Nous rejoignons nos parents et constate avec un déplaisir réciproque James Potter.

-Alors frérot, tu es prêts ? Lance-t-il à son jeune frère.

Il grommèle dans sa barbe avant d'aller embrasser ses parents. Je l'imite en donnant un petit coup d'épaule discret à l'aîné des Potter.

-N'oublie pas que tu es une Lestrange, me rappelle ma mère qui ne semble rien avoir vu. Ne laisse personne te marcher dessus !

-Et une Lupin, renchérit Teddy avec un sourire. Alors fait ce qu'il te plait et…

-Teddy ! La menace sa femme.

-Je plaisante !

-Salut Sœurette. On se voit aux Vacances, me dit son frère.

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête et me tourne vers ma petite sœur.

-« Au revoir », sifflais-je en Fourchelang.

-« Orion est un idiot », me répond-elle avec malice.

-Maman ! Elles parlent encore entre elles et…

Lucretia et moi ricanons d'amusement devant son incapacité à parler la Langue des Serpents.

-Allez Cassiopée, arrête d'embêter Orion et va ! Me presse maman.

Alors que je vais partir je me rappelle d'une chose :

-Tu diras à Slyss que je suis désolée de ne par lui avoir dit au revoir mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller !

-Bien sûr.

-Et à Gallina !

-Aussi.

-Et à tata Raven !

-Allez monte !

J'escalade difficilement le marche pied et me met avec Albus, la fille Weasley et le fils de l'autre couple à l'une des fenêtres du train pour faire des signes d'au-revoir avec nos mains. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ma mère soucieuse lorsque le train siffle pour signaler le départ. Au bout de quelques instants Albus dit :

-On va se chercher une place ?

J'approuve de la tête et l'attrape par le bras.

-Je te préviens je ne veux pas être avec James, lui annonçais-je.

-Toute les places sont déjà occupées. On ne va peut-être pas avoir le choix…

-Tiens celle-ci ! Et il y a mon cousin Scorpius ! Viens !

Le fils de l'Elu acquiesce et c'est ensemble que nous pénétrons dans le compartiment.

-Hé Scorp' !

Mon petit cousin tourne la tête vers moi et m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Cassiopée !

Nous nous embrassons avant que je ne le présente au reste du groupe.

-Lui, c'est Albus Potter (il grimace), Rosette Weasley (elle me foudroie du regard) et euh… En fait tu es qui, toi ?

Le garçon semble mal à l'aise et a du mal à soutenir mon regard.

-David. David Dursley. Mon père est le cousin d'Harry Potter.

-Ah je vois. Tu es de Sang-mêlé ?

-Quoi ?

-Un de tes parents est Moldu ?

-Mon père, oui. Ma mère est une Sorcière.

J'hausse les épaules. Au moins ce n'est pas un née-Moldu. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas que je fréquente ce genre de personne.

-Tu es… Scorpius Malefoy alors ?

Je me tourne vers la voix. Bizarrement c'est la fille Weasley qui a parlé. Mon cousin bombe le torse et confirme avec son air de mini-aristocrate.

-Oui.

Elle rigole, ce qui vexe mon cousin.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Lui demande-t-il.

-Rien je pensais à quelque chose qu'à dite mon père.

J'hausse les épaules en m'affalant à côté de Scorpius. Je prends dans ma poche une friandise et la déballe pour en sortir la carte.

-Grumble, c'est encore Yan Von Dierch, fais-je déçue en la montrant à mon cousin.

-De l'équipe d'Allemagne ? Je l'ai en double. Tu es pour quelle équipe cette année ?

-France ! Elle a humiliée les Etats-Unis la semaine dernière !

-Moi je préfère l'Irlande, intervient Albus.

Scorpius le regarde un instant et sourit.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît quelque chose au Quidditch !

-Les Français sont bons ! Soutenais-je.

-Pas avec O'Colley en poursuiveur ! Surenchérit le fils de Drago. Il aura attrapé le Vif' que tes grenouilles sur balais en seront encore à se mettre en formation.

-Moi je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je trouve ça brutal.

Scorpius dévisage Rose et fait comme si de rien en se rapprochant de Potter. David quant à lui tente de suivre les discutions malgré son éducation de semi-sorcier. Il s'avère être quelqu'un de plutôt intéressant. Satele finit par nous rejoindre au bout d'une petite heure et c'est ensemble que nous sortons du compartiment, laissant les trois garçons ensemble, Rose s'étant éclipsée quelques instants auparavant. Le sujet de mon agresseur vient très vite sur la table.

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non. Ma mère non plus. Mais elle va sûrement le trouver et lui faire payer ça !

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elles se sont dit lorsque vous êtes rentrées ?

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je lui dis :

-Hé bien normalement j'étais dans ma chambre mais… Voilà ce que j'ai entendu…

**Et pour la suite la petite Cassiopée fait sa rentrée ^ ^ mais dans quelle maison va-t-elle aller ? **


	4. Chapter 4: Noir Présage

**Chapitre 4 : Noir Présage.**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Le trains s'immobilise enfin et me tire de mon sommeil. Albus et Scorpius sont les premiers à sortir avec Rosette et David. Satele et moi les rejoignons quelques minutes après sur le quai où un géant nous attend. Il porte une grosse barbe grisonnante, un ventre arrondi et de grosses mains capables sans doute de réduire en miette quiconque peut le déranger.

-Les premières années par ici ! Tiens bonjour Albus.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

Hagrid ? C'est donc le demi-géant dont m'a parlé mémé Bella. Si je me souviens bien elle a incendié sa maison lors de leur dernière rencontre. Inquiète, je me mets un peu en retrait. Autant prendre ses précautions. Nous marchons ensuite pour rejoindre de petites barques et entamer la traversée d'un lac surplombé par le magnifique château de Poudlard. Les cris d'émerveillements ne se font pas attendre. Moi-même je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de la bâtisse. Mais une étrange sensation me submerge. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose est passé près de moi sans que je ne le voie.

-Tu as vu le calamar géant ? Me demande Satele en pointant les eaux noires du lac.

Un calamar géant ? Euh… Arrivée sur la berge nous commençons l'ascension vers le château pour arriver devant les portes de ce qui doit être la Grande Salle. Des murmures s'échappent de derrière, ce qui confirme mes doutes. Un sorcier à l'allure banale nous attend devant.

-Avancez encore s'il vous plait, nous demande-t-il. Voilà. Bon, je suis le Professeur Londubat. Vous allez bientôt rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant vous serez réparti dans l'une des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Durant votre scolarité vos succès feront gagner des points à votre Maison et toute infraction lui en fera perdre. A la fin de chaque année scolaire est décernée la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui récompensera la meilleure.

Je trépigne littéralement d'impatience.

-Suivez-moi.

Les portes s'ouvrent à notre passage, dévoilant une grande pièce où s'aligne quatre grandes tables où se trouvent les élèves, un ciel magique étoilée éclairée par des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies flottantes. Magnifique quoi ! Tous les autres élèves nous regardent, ce qui me rend un peu mal à l'aise. Nous stoppons à quelques mètres d'un petit tabouret où se trouve un vieux chapeau et attendons la suite. Londubat fixe un instant le vieux couvre-chef comme s'il attend quelque chose puis finit par le prendre en soupirant.

-Il ne chante pas d'habitude ? Me susurre Satele.

J'hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

-Lorsque je vous appellerais vous vous assiérez et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin qu'il vous répartisse dans vos Maisons. David Dursley.

Le sang-mêlé s'avance avec un air anxieux et se pose sur le tabouret. Le professeur pose le Choixpeau et se recule un peu. Le Répartiteur s'anime soudain, laissant apercevoir une sorte de bouche.

-Hum… Voyons… SERPENTARD !

Les acclamations s'élève de la table des verts et argents dans une joyeuse cacophonie. La Répartition continue dans une ambiance bonne enfant avant d'arriver enfin à moi.

-Cassiopée Lestrange !

Quelques chuchotements s'élèvent, ce qui me ravit au plus haut point. A la table des professeurs je vois Rogue qui me scrute de ses yeux noirs. Flippant. Une fois assise j'attends tranquillement, sûre de moi. A peine le Choixpeau m'effleure la tête qu'il clame :

-SERPENTARD !

Plusieurs sifflements et cris de joie retentissent dans la grande salle. Heureuse, je rejoins mes nouveaux camarades et me met avec David non sans avoir serré quelques mains. Puis le rituel de rentrée continue. Des « Poufsouffle », « Serdaigle », « Griffondor » et « Serpentard » s'enchaînent.

-Scorpius Malefoy !

-SERPENTARD !

-Satele Nott !

-SERPENTARD !

Je suis sans doute la plus bruyante à l'accueillir avec mon cousin.

-Albus Potter.

Le silence se fait. Je vois à la table des Griffondors son frère James qui sourit, comme si est tout déjà joué. Le fils de « L'Elu » s'assois à son tour et attends le verdict. Le Choixpeau semble hésiter de longues secondes avant de crier haut et fort :

-SERPENTARD !

C'est la douche froide pour les Griffons qui s'apprêtaient à hurler leur joie. James semble pour sa part véritablement abasourdie de la nouvelle. La majorité des verts et argents, dont moi en tête, se lèvent de leur banc et applaudissent et en scandant : « Potter avec nous ! », « Potter avec nous ! ». Albus se relève et se dirige parmi nous pour venir à côté de Malefoy, l'air plutôt satisfait. Le choc passé, la fin de la Répartition arrive doucement. Enfin celui qui doit être le Directeur se lève et vient faire son petit discours de bienvenue :

-Je tiens à vous souhaitez à tous une bonne rentrée ! Cette nouvelle année sera, j'en suis convaincu, un excellent cru. Pour informations je vous rappelle que la Coupe est actuellement détenue par les Griffondors (hurlements de leurs parts et sifflements de notre Maison) et qu'il n'appartient qu'à vous de changer ou non le classement. Je ne vous ennuierais pas plus longtemps ! Bon appétit !

Les plats apparaissent alors devant nous, mettant à notre portée tout un florilège de plats divers et variés. Albus, toujours en grande conversation avec mon cousin, semble plus détendu que jamais. Après avoir englouti deux quignons de poulets, je me ressers en pommes frites et en boulettes sous les gros yeux de Satele.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es… Une gloutonne !

J'hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que j'ai un bon coup de fourchettes. Après quelques bouchées je sens distinctement que je suis épiée. Mon regard croise celui du Maître des Potions qui me dévisage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Ma mère a peut-être raison finalement, il va falloir que je me méfie. Durant le reste du repas je fais connaissance avec ma voisine de table, une certaine Liara Parkinson, fille d'une célèbre rédactrice de la Gazette. Elle se révèle être sympathique mais particulièrement bavarde. Une petite heure plus tard nous descendons dans les cachots, le repaire de notre Maison. Le Préfet qui nous accompagne s'avance devant un mur nu et prononce :

-Ambition !

Une porte apparaît alors où nous nous engouffrons. L'intérieur est tout simplement sublime. De grandes vitres nous permettent de voir ce qui doit être le fond du Lac de Poudlard, plongeant la pièce dans une petite teinte verte. L'ensemble est très bien décoré avec de gros canapés, des petites tables un peu partout, des tableaux représentants plusieurs Sorciers et Sorcières célèbres ainsi que des bougies cachés dans des crânes.

-Voici la Salle Commune. Le dortoir des filles se trouvent à l'étage et celui des garçons en bas de l'escalier. Vos affaires vous y attendent déjà. Vous trouverez sur la grande table la répartition de vos dortoirs ainsi que votre emploi du temps. Bonne nuit, termine-t-il en s'éloignant.

Nous nous ruons dessus pour découvrir avec qui nous allons passer notre scolarité à Poudlard. Voyons… Lestrange… Dortoir 7… Nott et Parkinson. J'espère au moins qu'elle ne ronfle pas autant qu'elle parle. Nous nous installons très vite et passons le reste de la soirée à parler dans le lit de Liara pour finalement allez nous coucher. A peine endormie que je plonge dans le royaume des rêves.

-« Il approche… Il approche »… Siffle une voix.

Je me lève en sursaut en agrippant par réflexe ma baguette posé sur ma table de chevet. Je me lève de mon lit et sens de suite que quelque chose cloche. Je regarde ma main et pousse un cri. Le cœur battant la chamade je fonce en direction du grand miroir sur trépied du dortoir et ce que j'y voie me laisse sans voix. C'est toujours moi mais… Plus vieille. Mon corps a changé et mes traits se sont affinés en même temps que mes courbes. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux me contempler mais je remarque que l'image commence à devenir trouble, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir. Le Miroir a disparut. Je regarde autour de moi et cherche du regard mes amies. Elles sont également là.

-« Je te vois ».

Je sursaute et me tient la tête. La voix continue de résonner dans mon esprit tandis que la porte de notre dortoir s'entrouvre en grinçant, comme pour m'inviter à sortir.

-Lumos !

Ma Baguette émet une lumière, brillante et rassurante, éclairant les lieux. Sans faire de bruit je fais quelques pas et descend les escaliers en colimaçon. La Salle Commune est vide et le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée termine de se consumer. Après un instant d'hésitation je quitte la Salle et parcourt les couloirs sombres du château. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je le sens. Ma petite virée m'amène devant la bibliothèque. A l'aide d'un rapide Sort je pénètre à l'intérieur et me dirige machinalement vers la Réserve interdite aux élèves. Je trouve un endroit un peu à l'écart d'où je peux surveiller les éventuels entrées et m'assied par terre après avoir pris un des livres. La couverture est rouge sang avec pour seule inscrition : Grandeur et Décadence de la Nécromancie ». Je sais que c'est celui-là. Je l'ouvre et reprends où un marque-page est glissé. Le texte est en partie en Fourchelang, si tenté qu'on puisse écrire cette langue. Pourtant je la comprends parfaitement. Il relate les exploits d'une Sorcière de jadis adepte de Magie Noire qui a réussit de nombreux prodiges et à laquelle je me sens bizarrement très proche. Au bout de quelques heures de lecture un passage attire plus particulièrement mon attention. Je le pointe du doigt et lis :

-« L'être de l'Ombre fût repoussé et anéantie à l'aide de *passage illisible* (énervement de ma part) Je disparus alors, emportant mon secret avec moi. Les prisonniers du Rituel furent *illisible* et s'éloignèrent. »

Pestant, je tourne plusieurs autres pages à la recherche d'indices me permettant de compléter les bouts de phrases manquantes. Sans succès. Ce livre ne m'apportera rien de plus. A la dernière page est apposée la signature de l'auteur : Sia, La Louve du Nord. Soudain, un bruit de porte attire mon attention. Je range précipitamment le volume et me lève en courant. Trop tard, la lumière émise par la baguette de l'inconnu m'éblouit.

-Toi !

Je riposte tout de suite.

-Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte. Puis plus rien.

Satele se trouve au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiète.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler! C'est flippant je te jure !

Je grommèle dans ma barbe en me redressant de la… Banquette ? Je secoue la tête en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-On devrait bientôt arriver à Poudlard, me dit-elle.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je reste un instant interdite, repassant ses paroles en tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Je regarde mieux mon amie et me lève en hurlant. Ce n'est plus la petite Satele Nott que j'ai en face de moi. Non. C'est une Nott approchant probablement des quinze, seize ans. Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet avant de me demander :

-Tu es sûres que ça va ?

Je vois alors mon reflet dans la glace du train. Un visage de la même adolescente que dans mon rêve en un peu plus âgé encore. Plusieurs longues secondes de silence plus tard je finis par dire :

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout.


	5. Chapter 5: Amnésie

**Coucou ! Alors je viens juste de rentrer de Vacances donc voici la suite **

**Chapitre 5 : Amnésie.**

Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver !

Satele me regarde comme si je suis devenue folle et me demande :

-Tu as dût te cogner la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais.

-Comment ça ?

-Ba oui, une dame t'a trouvé par terre en voiture de queue et t'a ramené. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que tu fichais là-bas, tu devais juste aller aux toilettes.

-Qui c'était ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu ne veux pas t'assoir ?

En effet, j'en ai bien besoin. Je m'exécute en me tenant la tête des deux mains, comme si une horrible migraine me foudroyait. C'est à cet instant que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et dévoile une jeune Sorcière arborant fièrement l'uniforme des Serpentards.

-Ah, vous êtes là ?! Bon !

Elle se pose avec lourdeur et lisse sa jupette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous savez ce que m'a raconté Albus ?

-Non, mais tu vas nous le dire, rigole Satele.

-Hé bien…

-Lucretia ?

La jeune fille me regarde avec une réelle inquiétude dans le regard.

-Ba oui. Tu te sens bien sœurette ?

Le choc est encore plus intense que le premier.

-Ta sœur a eut un choc sur la tête, tente d'expliquer mon amie.

Lucretia s'empresse de venir me tâter le crâne à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

-Je ne trouve rien. Tu es tombé sur quel côté ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle plus !

-Plus de quoi ?

Je me lève et écartant les bras.

-De tout ça ! Les derniers souvenirs remontent à ma première rentrée à Poudlard !

Le silence se fait tandis que les deux jeunes filles se regardent, sidérées.

-Tu te moques de nous ?

-Non !

-On t'a peut-être jeté un Sort ! En déduit ma sœur. Je vais mener mon enquête et je te jure que celui ou celle qui t'a fait ça va le regretter !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle claque la porte, en furie.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est ta sœur, tu dois assez la connaître, non ?

-Apparemment pas. Tu es sûre que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver ?

-Je pense que oui. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

-Je… Des brides… Enfin c'est bizarre.

-T'inquiète, les véritables Sortilèges d'amnésie ne laissent aucunes traces. Donc c'est que ça été exécuté par une personne inexpérimentée. Ça va revenir.

-Mais qui ?

-Qui pourrait t'en vouloir ?

J'acquiesce de la tête.

-Waw, ba la moitié de Poudlard je pense.

-Quoi ? Je suis aussi mauvaise que ça ?

-Euh… Disons que tu as un caractère… Spécial ! En fait, tu as aussi oublié… Enfin tu sais avec ta mère…

Je la dévisage intensément, ne comprenant rien.

-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Elle se tortille les doigts, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ?

-Crache le morceau ! Lui ordonnais-je impérieuse.

Je me mets la main devant la bouche. C'est moi qui ai parlé comme ça ? Satele ne s'en formalise pas, ayant apparemment l'habitude.

-Une nuit… Enfin c'est incroyable que tu ne…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a eut… Un incident à l'école il y a deux ans.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre désagréable.

-Mais encore ?

-Une disparition. Un élève de Griffondor.

-Et ?

-Il y a eut une enquête bien sûr, mais rien. C'était comme s'il s'est évaporé dans la nature. On a pensé qu'il avait peut-être fugué…

J'hoche la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer.

-Ta mère est arrivée le lendemain et vous avez discuté toute les deux. De quoi, je ne sais pas ! Précise-t-elle très vite, mais elle t'a remis cet étrange collier que tu as autour du cou. Et la nuit suivante un témoin dit l'avoir vu se battre contre des inconnus dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Et alors ?

-Elle a disparue aussi.

Je reste sous le choc plusieurs minutes, incapable de parler. Ma mère ? Disparue ? Impossible !

-Ma mère est une grande Sorcière ! Elle ne peut pas avoir perdu un combat !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Personne ne le sait !

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, je sorts du compartiment et me met à courir droit devant moi. Les rares élèves qui me croisent s'écartent rapidement de mon passage. Heureusement pour eux. J'arrive enfin au dernier wagon de queue et m'adosse à la rambarde. Malgré mes tentatives pour retenir mes larmes, le trop plein d'émotion me submerge totalement. J'attrape ma baguette et lance plusieurs sortilèges dans la campagne qui creusent de gros cratères au sol. A bout de nerf je le tourne vers mon bras gauche et prononce :

-Diffindo !

Une grosse entaille me lacère la peau, me faisant hurler de douleur. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas un rêve. La douleur est trop intense pour ça. Je regarde mon sang s'écouler de la plaie, comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle sanguin. Je stoppe l'hémorragie à l'aide d'une rapide incantation et me met à fixer le sol, totalement perdue. Comme ais-je pus perdre cinq ans de ma vie ? Plongeant les mains dans mes poches, je sens deux drôles d'objets du bout des doigts. Je les retire en les observant. L'un est un insigne. On y voit un serpent enroulé autour d'un « C ». Capitaine. Je suis Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Même si j'ai toujours aimé ce sport je suis étonné d'un tel poste. L'autre… Une lettre froissée. Je la déplie et la lis. Elle vient de mon père. Apparemment nos relations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient lors de mes 11 ans. Il m'enjoint de lui répondre par hibou et de revenir avec ma sœur habiter avec lui. De ne pas croire tout ce que dit ma grand-mère. Une colère irrationnelle monte en moi. De rage j'en fais une boulette et la jette. Pourquoi ais-je fais ça ? Comment en suis-je arriver là ? Une horrible migraine m'assaille et je dois poser un genou à terre sous son intensité. Je me rappelle. Mon père.

Il est accoudé à l'âtre d'une cheminée, l'air défait. Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi mais bizarrement cela ne fait qu'alimenter ma colère. Mon bagage est prêt à côté de moi et je suis déjà en uniforme de l'école. Lucretia est déjà passée par le réseau de cheminette et dois m'attendre de l'autre côté.

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux rouges d'avoir sans doute pleuré.

-Je l'aimais aussi !

Cette fois c'est l'explosion.

-Elle n'est pas morte !

Il ne rajoute rien, encore plus désespéré qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-ça fait deux ans. Je ne perds pas non plus espoir mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est ta faute si elle n'a pas réussit à battre ses ennemis !

-Comment ? Comment puis-je être responsable de ça ?

-Maman était puissante et elle aurait pût l'être encore plus si tu ne l'avais pas bridé !

Il se tait un instant avant de murmurer :

-Je croirais entendre Bellatrix. Tu passes trop de temps avec elle ! Elle te bourre le crâne avec ses idées tordues et sa saleté de Magie Noire !

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi et me prends la main en prenant un air paternaliste.

-Ecoute, je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais ce n'est pas le bon chemin à prendre. Oui ta mère était une puissante Sorcière qui excellait dans les ténèbres. Mais elle a réussit à s'en détourner. Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie, par pitié ! Et n'embarque pas ta sœur dans cette folie !

Je me dégage d'un geste dédaigneux et lui hurle littéralement dessus.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis une Lestrange ! Pas une idiote de Lupin sentimentaliste ! Et si tu es trop faible et lâche pour retrouver ta propre femme je m'en chargerais moi-même !

Mon père se relève d'un bond et me met une claque retentissante. Le choc est tellement fort que je dois faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber. Teddy semble regretter aussitôt son geste. Trop tard. Je me masse la joue, sûrement rouge du coup.

-Je suis désolé, tente-t-il de s'excuser.

-Pas autant que moi.

Je lui passe devant et attrape un peu de Poudre.

-Quai 9 ¾ !

Après un dernier coup d'œil à cet homme devenu pathétique à mes yeux, j'emprunte le passage magique et disparaît.

Le flash-back s'arrête enfin dans mon esprit et je peux me relever en accrochant la rambarde d'une main tremblante. Mon mal de tête s'amenuise petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Le bruit du sifflement de la locomotive termine de me sortir de ma torpeur et c'est d'un pas chancelant que je retourne dans mon compartiment. Satele me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Tu…

Je lui fais signe de se taire et m'affale sur la banquette. Le reste du trajet se passe ainsi, dans le silence absolu avec une Satele vexée et moi perdue dans mes pensées…

**POV Lucretia**

Je claque avec violence la porte du compartiment et me dirige d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre la petite bande de Serpentards ayant élue « domicile » en tête de wagon. Je passe devant une Julia Bulstrode ronflante la bouche grande ouverte avec un Darman occupé à la maquiller grossièrement avec sa baguette et m'arrête devant Albus et Scorpius au centre de leur fan-club féminin.

-Les garçons, je peux vous voir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu leurs veux Lestrange ? Demande avec dédain un groupie.

-Toi ! Fais-je en pointant du doigt l'insolente. Je te conseille de te taire car je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Je me retourne vers les deux verts et argents.

-Alors ?

Les deux amis se regardent et acquiescent en me rejoignant un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demande le fils de Potter avec un horrible sourire séducteur.

-Ma sœur a reçu un Sortilège d'amnésie !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Se moque Malefoy.

Je le foudroie du regard et insiste :

-Vous pouvez voir si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

-Et pourquoi la petite Lestrange a besoin d'un grand Potter pour ça ?

-Parce que le « grand-petit-bébé-Potter » a des amis chez les autres Maisons !

-Et toi tu n'en a pas ? Ricane Albus.

-Sale Serpent ! Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Il regarde son ami Scorpius qui lui fait un petit haussement d'épaule.

-Ok Lucretia. On s'en charge.

-Merci, fais-je satisfaite.

-Mais tu me devras une faveur.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fais-je médiante.

-Le bal de promo de…

-Dans tes rêves Potter !

Je m'éloigne alors d'un pas vif et retourne directement rejoindre ma sœur. A quelques voitures de son compartiment je croise un duo de Griffondors. L'un d'eux me siffle à mon passage tandis que je sens une main me frôler les fesses. Grossière erreur ! Ma sœur m'a apprit quelques Sortilèges intéressant. Sous mon regard de braise, le comparse du mufle me reconnait et s'empresse d'emmener son ami.

-C'est une des sœurs Lestrange, laisse tomber.

-Et ça se dit courageux ! Tonnais-je avec malice.

-Toi la vipère on ne t'a pas sonné !

-De belles paroles dans la bouche d'une victime ! Ricanais-je.

L'un sort sa Baguette rapidement avec un sourire supérieur.

-Tu disais ? Je…

BANG

L'élève est catapulté contre la vitre d'une porte. J'aperçois alors Albus, baguette également levée avec un sourire en coin.

-On ne s'attaque pas aux filles.

-Traître !

Scorpius fait mine de prendre également son arme avant de leur adresser un dernier ultimatum.

-Dégagez et on s'arrêtera là.

Les Griffons hésitent un instant puis finissent par rebrousser chemin, rageux. Les poings sur les hanches, je m'approche de Potter.

-Je pouvais très bien m'en débarrasser toute seule.

-Mais de rien, dit-il offusquer d'aussi peu de reconnaissance. Viens Scorpius on retourne s'assoir, la demoiselle en détresse est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule on dirait.

Alors qu'il tourne les talons il me lance :

-Tu m'en dois deux, n'oublie pas !

-Va te faire voir chez les Trolls !

Les deux verts et argents s'éloignent sans répondre. QU'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là ! Je continue ma route d'un pas rapide. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas de si mauvaise humeur j'aurais pu apercevoir dans un des compartiments une silhouette encapuchonnée qui me regarde avec insistance…

**Voilou alors des idées sur cette mystérieuse personne ? ^ ^ Vous aimez la petite Lucretia ? **** Bis**


	6. Chapter 6: Gallina

**Chapitre 6 : Gallina.**

Nous descendons du train et prenons directement les calèches en direction de l'école. Le trajet me paraît à la fois tout nouveau et horriblement familier. Le même chemin avec les mêmes cahots. Les mêmes grilles gardées par les deux Sangliers. Les mêmes marches menant à l'entrée du château. Des lambeaux de souvenirs commencent à ressurgir tandis que nous rejoignons la Grande Salle : des couloirs que j'ai par le passé emprunté, des endroits de rencontre et de découverte. Des disputes. De la colère. Beaucoup de colère en fait. Après quelques pas nous arrivons à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où se tient le professeur Rogue, les bras croisés avec son éternel air de chauve-souris à l'affût d'un pauvre moustique à déguster. Ses yeux croisent les miens un instant. Quelque chose cloche toujours avec lui. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi. Satele et moi rejoignons les autres verts et argents à notre table et patientons que tout le monde s'installe.

-Au fait tu as tes résultats de BUSE ? Me demande mon amie curieuse.

Mes BUSE ?

-Euh, je…

Lucretia débarque à point nommé, suivis de près par Potter et Scorpius.

-Nous n'avons rien découvert, me dit-elle énervée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'a avertit Rogue et…

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Ba… C'est notre Directeur de Maison. Normal, non ?

J'acquiesce de la tête, en colère contre ma propre stupidité. La version plus âgée d'Angral Flint passe devant moi en me dévisageant avec férocité.

-Je lui ai cassé son balai pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Demandais-je à Satele discrètement.

Elle pouffe de rire.

-Tu lui as donné une baffe devant toute l'école au dernier repas de l'année dernière, sans compter la flopée de Sortilèges qui a suivie. McGo était furieuse ! Heureusement Rogue est intervenue.

-La raison ?

-Je crois qu'il draguait ta sœur… Je serais toi je me méfierais.

-Je sais me défendre, déclarais-je hautaine.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Je m'aperçois en détaillant la pièce que le peu de monde qui croise mon regard détourne les yeux rapidement. Charmant. A se demander ce que j'ai fait pendant ma scolarité pour mériter un tel comportement. Je finis par regarder vers la table des professeurs qui est désormais au grand couplet. Seul manque Londubat, sans doute dehors entrain d'accueillit les premières années.

-Au fait, Orion m'a envoyé un hibou, m'informe ma sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Toujours la même chose « papa ne mérita pas ça et blablabla ».

-Tu lui as répondu ?

-Non.

-Très bien, la complimentais-je.

Lucrétia me regarde avec un petit sourire satisfait, comme si un simple compliment de ma part lui suffit pour la rendre heureuse. Quelques minutes après les premières années font leur apparition dans un silence de mort. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonne dans la Salle. Neville les stoppe à quelques mètres du petit tabouret de Répartition et agrippe le Choixpeau. Alors qu'il s'apprête à dérouler le parchemin d'appel des élèves, celui-ci s'anime à la surprise générale et déclare :

J'me suis tu pendant longtemps,

Mais voici v'nue le moment,

D'vous mettre en garde aujourd'hui,

Contre un mal qui ressurgit,

Il y a plus d'vingt ans,

Dans ces lieux enchantant,

Y'eut une guerre horrible,

Aussi belle que terrible,

Cette fois-ci c'est à vot'tour,

De montrer vot'bravoure,

Sorciers soyez prêts, Sorcières soyez prêtes,

Pour qu'l'histoire jamais ne s'répète,

Mais pour l'instant mettez-moi sur vot'tête,

Et commençons enfin la fête !

Jamais je n'ai connu un tel blanc dans un endroit aussi grand. Seul le faible crépitement des bougies enchantées et le bruit de quelques couverts troublent cette douce quiétude. Londubat regarde ses collègues avec incompréhension de longues minutes et finit par se racler la gorge.

-Hum hum. Alors, à l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous avancerez…

Le discours habituel reprend ensuite ses droits. Enfin habituel pour les autres mais pas pour moi et ma mémoire défaillante. Les enfants sont appelés un à un dans une litanie presque ennuyeuse si l'annonce surprise du Choixpeau n'avait pas mystifié tout le monde.

-Hécate Peverell !

Arrive alors à une jeune adolescente que je n'ai pas vue tout de suite. Sa présence est plutôt étonnante au vu de son âge équivalent sans doute à celui de ma sœur. Elle arbore un air doux et réservé, voir même naïf, comme si elle débarquait d'une campagne profonde.

-T'a vu la fille ? Demande Satele.

-Elle a quel âge ? S'intéresse Albus.

-Elle vient peut-être d'une autre école ? Suppose Scorpius.

Le professeur de Botanique pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attend. Je vois bien qu'il hésite dans sa décision.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Acclamations des belettes. J'avoue être un peu déçue. Sûrement une nouvelle Sang-de-bourbe. La suite se déroule normalement et se termine par un petit Griffon. Un discours de bienvenue de la vieille chouette et enfin les plats apparaissent. Je constate très vite que malgré ma perte de mémoire, mon appétit n'a lui aucunement souffert de cet événement. Le repas est déjà bien entamé que Lucrétia se prend encore la tête avec un Albus taquin. Il voit que je le regarde et plaisante :

-Tu me fais flipper Cassie.

Je m'excuse rapidement de la main et passe le temps en jetant un œil aux autres élèves.

-Au fait, me dit Satele en mâchouillant. Ce nom, là. Peverell. Il me dit quelque chose.

-Moi aussi, assure ma sœur. Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Je la cherche à la table des Poufsouffles et finit par tomber dessus et me met à la fixer sans trop en prendre conscience. Elle le remarque et me regarde en retour. Quelque chose en elle me captive. Une petite douleur me prend soudainement à l'endroit où le collier de ma mère touche ma peau en dessous de ma robe de Sorcière. Une fois le désagrément passé, la jeune belette finit par baisser les yeux en rougissant. Un de ses condisciples lui demande alors quelque chose, sans doute un plat. C'est sans remuer les lèvres et avec un pâle sourire qu'elle le lui donne. Le garçon essaie apparemment ensuite d'engager la conversation sans grand succès. Elle sort alors un carnet pour écrire dessus. Son camarade regarde ce qui y est écrit et s'excuse en faisant de petits gestes agrémentés de plusieurs mimiques idiotes.

-Cassiopée ? Allo l'Attrapeuse, ici l'arbitre !

Je secoue la tête de surprise et regarde une Satele inquiète.

-Quoi ?

-Ché pas, tu es bizarre. C'est cette belette ?

J'hausse les épaules en me levant.

-Tu vas où ? Le dessert va arriver !

-Je n'ai plus faim. On se rejoint à la salle commune.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? Me demande Lucretia. Tu sais avec ce qui t'es arrivé tu pourrais ne pas retrouver ton chemin.

-Non, c'est bon. A tout à l'heure.

Je m'éloigne discrètement et sort de la Grande Salle, seule. Après avoir passé quelques couloirs j'entends une voix résonner dans ma tête.

-« Ici, il est ici ».

Inquiète, je dégaine ma baguette et regarde aux alentours.

-Qui est là ?!

Ma phrase va se perdre quelques détours plus loin, sans réponse. Je continue ma marche et passe devant un grand mur vierge. Le picotement du Médaillon s'intensifie de plus en plus à tel point que je dois retirer l'objet de mon cou. Sa surface et brûlante. En plissant les yeux je vois que celui-ci arbore une fine ligne en son centre, comme si il veut s'ouvrir. A l'aide de mes ongles j'arrive à sortir une petite perle cachée en son cœur. Mais la perle comment à grossir. Grossir. Pour atteindre la taille d'une Orbe de Divination. De la fumée flotte paresseusement en son centre. Puis des images commencent à se former. Un cumulus ressemblant à un Sorcier se dessine. Les détails arrivent peu à peu. L'inconnu traverse un couloir similaire à celui que je viens d'emprunter. Arrivé devant un mur une ombre apparaît devant lui. Il disparaît, totalement englobé dans celle-ci. Un bruit me tire de ma contemplation. Je cache aussitôt l'objet derrière mon dos et fusille du regard celui qui a osé me surprendre. Ou plutôt celle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hécate Peverell me regarde en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux de manière assez idiote avant de sortir son fameux carnet et d'y écrire quelque chose en hâte. Je dois m'approcher pour déchiffrer ses mots.

-« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger ».

-Tu ne peux pas parler ? Lui assénais-je froide.

Elle réitère son petit manège et me montre une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle y a inscrit.

-« Non, je ne peux pas parler ».

-Quoi ? Tu es muette ou quoi ?

Elle hoche la tête avec énergie puis elle me demande par l'intermédiaire de son carnet :

-« Je peux t'aider ? »

-Aide-toi, toi-même, ça sera déjà bien !

C'est sur ces mots que je m'éloigne, laissant la cinquième année sur place. Alors que je passe au dessus de l'entrée principale du château je vois Rogue en compagnie d'une personne encapuchonnée. Sa démarche me rappel immédiatement quelqu'un. Puis vient le moment où elle enlève sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure brune désordonnée. Maman ! Mon cœur s'emballe et je cours dans sa direction. C'est seulement à quelques mètres que j'identifie vraiment la nouvelle arrivante. Elle a les traits de ma mère. Sa posture, sa taille et son regard. Mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est une version beaucoup plus jeune de Salem mais tellement semblable. La jeune femme me sourit, également identique à celui de ma mère, et m'accueille en ouvrant les bras :

-Cassiopée !

-Tante Gallina.

Elle me sert fort contre elle avant de me chuchoter :

-Lucretia m'a avertit tout de suite de la situation. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va revenir.

-Ce n'est plus une enfant, dit mon Directeur de Maison d'une voix neutre.

-Je le sais bien ! Gronde le double temporel de ma mère.

Je regarde avec satisfaction Gallina rembarrer Rogue et ne peux que constater sa ressemblance avec ma génitrice. Mes parents m'on bien sûr expliqué dans mon enfance la raison d'une telle situation. Ma mère qui a remonté le temps avec mon père, créant par la-même un double de chacun d'eux. Au regard des autres elles ne sont que sœurs jumelles. Mais au final c'est le même sang, le même esprit et les mêmes pouvoirs qui abritent ces deux femmes. Etre avec elle c'est donc un peu être avec ma mère. Gallina me prend à part et s'éloigne de mon professeur pour me prendre en aparté. Elle sort une petite fiole d'une de ses poches et me la tend.

-C'est une potion « d'Eveil Esprit ». Très efficace contre les Maléfices d'amnésie.

-Merci.

Elle me dévisage de son air inquisiteur.

-Tu vas tenir le coup ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Viens dans le Parc, on va discuter un peu.

J'acquiesce et la suit au dehors. La nuit est claire et étoilée, avec une pleine lune éclairant faiblement nos pats dans l'immense cours du Château.

-Et toi comment tu vas ? Lui demandais-je pour faire la conversation. En attendant de retrouver la mémoire je suis obligée de te demander ce que tu fais en ce moment.

Elle ricane légèrement avant de me répondre :

-Hé bien je suis actuellement avec mon amie Alexia.

-Alexia ?

-Oui, Alexia Dolohov. Tu l'as déjà vu.

-Si tu le dit.

-Oui, enfin on prépare une expédition en Egypte.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je travaille pour le Ministère, au Service d'Exploration et de Découverte Sorcière. C'est généralement des cherches d'objets historiques magiques.

-C'est… Intéressant ?

-Plutôt. Et puis avec Alexia on forme la meilleure équipe du Département. Je ne t'en ai pas raconté la dernière fois que… Evidemment que non, suis-je idiote ! Hé bien voilà…

Malgré mon handicap temporaire je perçois bien dans ses paroles que cette « Alexia » est un élément majeur de la vie de ma « tante », voir plus… Nous restons ainsi plusieurs heures toutes les deux à parler de tout et de rien, un exercice plutôt compliqué lorsque l'on a perdu la mémoire. Alors que nous décidons de rentrer au château, une horrible impression d'être épiée me submerge. Je sors ma baguette et prononce un Sortilège de lumière en direction de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Gallina m'imite. Je scrute les lieux, à la recherche d'un quelconque intrus. Un endroit attire plus particulièrement mon attention. Des branchages s'agitent, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de partir.

-C'est juste le vent, dit ma tante.

Je la regarde, septique et finit par hocher la tête.

-il faut rentrer, viens.

Et c'est sur ces mots que nous rentrons, sans apercevoir deux yeux jaunes nous observer au loin…


	7. Chapter 7: Manipulation

**Chapitre 7 : Manipulation.**

Ces quelques jours qui ont passé n'ont pas été ce que je peux qualifier de très « bénéfique ». Ma mémoire qui ne s'est toujours pas remise totalement du Sortilège d'amnésie lancé par ce misérable inconnu, une vie sociale dénuée de tout intérêt (et ce malgré quelques efforts) et pour finir des rêves qui ne cessent de m'assaillir lors de mes nuits. Comme maintenant. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois dans mes draps et regarde avec envie mes camarades de dortoirs ronflées joyeusement. Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Peine perdue. Soudain une petite voix désormais familière s'insinue dans mon esprit, me chuchotant des phrases dans une langue constituée essentiellement de sifflements et crachotements qui me fait pensée à du Fourchelang mélangé à du Slave. Exténuée, je décide de me lever et de me diriger vers le lieu qui ne cesse de me hanter depuis des jours. Je prends garde de ne pas réveiller les dormeuses et me glisse au dehors du dortoir en oubliant au passage de prendre de quoi m'habiller. Peu m'importe. Passé la porte des cachots je n'allume pas ma baguette, de peur que quelqu'un me surprenne, et longe les couloirs dans la direction d'où vienne provenir les chuchotements. J'entends Peeves chanter une chanson paillarde au détour d'un couloir et me plaque au mur. Heureusement il ne me voit pas et je peux continuer ma route sereinement. Enfin j'arrive à ma destination : un grand mur de briques blanches faisant l'intersection de trois grands couloirs. Seulement quelqu'un d'autre est déjà là, tâtant le mur et collant son oreille dessus comme pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose de l'autre côté de la muraille.

-Hécate ?

La jeune Sorcière se retourne vers moi et porte ses mains à sa bouche sous la surprise. Je me sens tout d'un coup gênée. Elle au moins est habillée d'une robe de chambre. Alors que moi je suis encore en shorty avec un vieux T'shirt des « Witch' nd sound » pour seul vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle me fait plusieurs signes pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a suivit le bruit jusqu'ici. Je la dévisage et lui demande :

-Toi aussi tu as entendu ce truc ?

La petite Poufsouffle hoche vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer et me dévisage des pieds à la tête.

-Oui, ba je n'ai pas eu le temps de ma mettre quelque chose, ça te gêne ? Lui dis-je avec une once de menace dans la voix.

La cinquième année dénie rapidement avec de gros yeux où je peux lire une certaine inquiétude. Suis-je si effrayante ? Bizarrement cette sensation de puissance sur la jeune fille me procure un réel plaisir. Au moment où je commence à m'approcher d'elle, des bruits de pas retentissent non loin de là. Paniquée, je réfléchie à toute vitesse à un moyen de me tirer de là. Courir ou ne pas courir ? That is the question. Trop tard. Une silhouette tout de noir vêtu se dresse, baguette allumée et pointée sur nous.

-Miss Lestrange… Comme c'est surprenant, se moque Severus Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Et en petite tenue…

Ses yeux rencontrent alors ceux d'Hécate, littéralement terrifiée.

-Et Miss… Peverell, c'est ça ?

La pauvre Poufsouffle est trop impressionnée pour pouvoir n'esquisser qu'un simple geste.

-Quel dommage… 30 points de moins pour Poufsouffle et une retenue de deux jours pour vous.

Je regarde ma cadette avec un petit sentiment de pitié.

-Maintenant regagner votre dortoir !

La jaune et noire détale sans demander son reste. La chance. Sûr que pour moi ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Une fois disparue de mon champ de vision, Rogue poursuit sur sa lancée.

-Vous serez également en retenue Miss.

Je le foudroie du regard tandis qu'il s'approche encore un peu.

-Ce qui est arrivée à votre mère n'excuse en rien votre attitude actuelle, je vous prierais donc de vous conformer aux règlements de cette école comme n'importe quel élève de l'établissement.

Je suis proprement outrée de la manière dont cette espèce de chauve-souris ose parler de ma mère !

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle élève ! Lui dis-je effrontément. Je suis Cassiopée Lestrange ! Fille de Salem Lestrange, héroïne de guerre et petite fille de Bellatrix ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler de ma famille sur ce ton !

-Que savez-vous vraiment de votre famille ?! Siffle mon professeur en s'approchant. Je pourrais vous en raconter de belle sur votre chère mère qui vous donnerait des cauchemars pour le reste de votre vie de petite fille gâtée !

A bout et furieuse, je lève ma baguette malgré tout ce que cela implique et m'apprête à lui lancer un Sortilège. D'un simple geste il me désarme et vient me tordre le bras en se mettant derrière moi. J'essaie de le faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Une fois calmée, il approche son maudit visage pour me dire à l'oreille :

-Je vais considérer que votre petite esbroufe est due uniquement à un coup de folie passager. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de faire ça ou je vous renvoie de Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

-Que me vaut tant de gentillesse ? Fais-je ironique.

-Surveillez vos paroles jeune fille. Dites-vous que vous avez de la chance que je sois aussi magnanime pour cette fois.

Il me relâche et m'ordonne :

-Retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je tourne les talons et rentre tranquillement vers ma Salle Commune. Au lieu de remonter dans la chambre de mon dortoir je m'assois devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Je fais une rapide incantation afin de renouveler le feu et retire mon collier pour le tendre devant moi et l'observer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis prise d'inspiration et ouvre le bijou. En son cœur se trouve une minuscule perle. Un mot s'impose à mon esprit.

-Dissima !

La perle se met à grossir, grossier jusqu'à prendre la taille d'une orbe de voyance. De la fumerolle flotte à l'intérieur, créant des formes indéfinies. Soudain une image se forme peu à peu, prenant l'apparence d'une ruelle que je ne reconnais pas. Une silhouette se déplace à l'intérieure. J'approche l'objet en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Un flash blanc s'échappe soudainement de l'Orbe en m'éblouissant. Je dois attendre plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Seulement je ne suis plus dans la Salle Commune. Je ne suis même plus à Poudlard.

-Bonjour Cassiopée.

Les lieux prennent l'apparence d'un parc entouré de neige qui borde un immense château où flottent plusieurs bannières. La femme qui vient de m'appeler est à quelques mètres, droite et digne. Une aura de puissance entoure l'inconnue faisant vibrer l'air saturé de Magie.

-Il y a un moment que je t'attendais.

Elle abaisse son capuchon et dévoile une longue chevelure blonde encadrant un visage angélique.

-Tu sais qui je suis ? M'interroge-t-elle amusée.

Je fais non de la tête.

-Ta mère ne t'a donc rien dit ?

-J'ai quelques problèmes de mémoire en ce moment.

-Ah. Oui. Désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aider à ce propos… Je suis la Sorcière Sia, la Louve du Nord.

Sia ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Je suis ton Ancêtre, précise-t-elle.

-Et où suis-je ?

-A la limite entre ta propre conscience et la mienne. L'Orbe me permet d'établir un lien entre nous deux afin que je puisse te parler directement.

-Dans quel but ?

-Pour t'aider.

-A quoi ?

-A sauver ta mère.

Je la regarde de travers, suspicieuse.

-Que savez-vous sur elle ?

-Elle a été enlevée par une Force qui te dépasse. Un Ancien Mal que je croyais éteint. Un Mal que j'ai combattu lors de ma vie mortelle.

-Et que vous avez vaincu ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

Elle me sourit.

-Qui me dit que tu es digne de mon savoir ?

-Je… Je suis Cassiopée Lestrange ! Votre descendante ! J'en suis digne !

-Permets-moi d'en douter.

-Je… Attendez ! Vous venez de me dire que vous êtes là pour m'aider ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me sortez votre rengaine sur le fait que je sois digne de vous ?!

-Tu es… Intelligente Cassiopée. Mais il te faudra faire plus pour espérer vaincre cette chose. Es-tu prêtes à faire ce qu'il faut ?

-Oui !

-Il y a des risques…

-Je suis prête, lui assurais-je d'une voix ferme.

-Allons marcher un peu, me fait-elle en m'enjoignant de la suivre.

Je m'exécute et me tiens à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle prend de nouveau la parole.

-Ta quête sera vaine et ton échec assuré si tu ne disposes pas du savoir nécessaire… Et de la bonne arme.

Je garde le silence.

-Tu auras besoin de deux choses pour vaincre ton ennemi et libérer ta mère.

-Qui sont ?

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Baguette Des Ombres ?

-Non.

-D'après une ancienne légende se serait l'exact jumelle de celle de Sureau. Un même cœur, un même bois mais disposant d'un pouvoir légèrement différent.

-Ma mère a possédé la Baguette de Sureau, me rappelais-je.

-Effectivement. Son exemplaire a d'ailleurs été détruit lors de la guerre.

-Quel est ce « pouvoir légèrement différent » ?

-Le Mal que tu devras affronter ne fait pas partie intégrante de notre Monde. Il oscille entre celui des Vivants… Et des Morts.

-Des Morts ? C'est à ça que sert la Baguette ?

-En partie. Si tu acquiers les compétences adéquates tu pourras t'en servir contre lui et le détruire.

-Où est cette Baguette ?

-C'est là que ça se complique. Ta chère mère l'a trouvé il y a de ça plusieurs années, bien avant ta naissance… Et l'a détruite.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Elle a sentie son pouvoir. Mais ton père l'a rendue faible et l'a forcé à la détruire. Il te faudra donc remonter le temps, la trouver avant elle et la garder.

-Remonter le temps ? Comme ma mère ?

-Effectivement.

-Comment ?

-Un Rituel similaire à celui qu'elle a elle-même utilisé à son époque. Je peux te l'apprendre.

-ça veut dire que je vais revoir ma mère lorsqu'elle était jeune ?

-Oui. Mais personne ne devra le découvrir. Les conséquences dans le cas contraire seraient… Terribles…

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine devant une telle éventualité.

-Tu auras également besoin d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un d'étroitement liée à la Magie et qui est intimement liée au Monde des Ténèbres. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment.

-Connais-tu le conte des Trois Frères ?

-Bien sûr. Les frères Peverell…

Une étincelle jaillit dans mon esprit.

-Hécate ! Hécate Peverell !

-Leur dernière descendante connue. La Mort elle-même a marqué leur famille. Elle seule saura manier la Baguette des Ombres.

-La Mort ? Elle existe ?

Sia ne me répond pas. Voyant qu'il est inutile d'insister je passe à autre chose.

-Il va falloir que je la… Persuade de m'aider.

-Cherche ses faiblesses et exploite-les. Tu ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à la manipuler. Pendant ce temps je commencerais à t'initier et à t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire car il ne te suffira pas de trouver la Baguette pour vaincre ton adversaire. Es-tu prête pour ce voyage ?

Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour me décider.

-Oui, plus que jamais.


	8. Chapter 8: Rapprochement

**Coucou ! Hé bien non je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire voici donc un (petit chapitre) pour introduire la suite qui sera plus longue **** Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement.**

Les jours ont défilé, puis les semaines sans que je ne puisse mettre au point un plan pour me rapprocher de ma cible. Cependant je ne peux pas dire que je me suis ennuyée. Entre les cours habituels et mes « entraînements privés » avec Sia, je suis bien contente d'arriver au week-end sans m'écrouler de fatigue. Aujourd'hui on est dimanche et le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis dans le Parc allongée dans l'herbe avec ma sœur et Albus. Scorpius quant à lui se trouve un peu plus loin, occupé à se disputer une énième fois avec la Rosette Weasley de Serdaigle.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble ? Me demande ma sœur d'une voix rêveuse.

Je la regarde, interloquée.

-Qui ?

-Ba Scorp' et Rose.

Après quelques instants de réflexion je trouve que ce n'est pas idiot. Après tout bien qu'ils affirment ne pas se supporter, ils finissent toujours par se retrouver côte à côte. La vie est étrange. Une Weasley et un Malefoy. Par Morgane mon grand cousin Drago risque de faire un infarctus si ces deux là officialisent.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter ! Crache Lucretia au petit brun.

Le fils de l'Elu pouffe de rire et stoppe son Sortilège faisant flotter des mèches de cheveux de ma sœur si bien coiffés d'habitude. Une petite voix idiote me souffle également que ces deux idiots risquent un jour de finir ensemble, et si ce n'était pas ma sœur cette idée ne me paraitrait pas saugrenue. Seulement voilà : c'est ma sœur !

-Fais gaffe Albus, le menaçais-je.

Il me regarde innocemment en écartant les bras.

-Désolé.

-Je préfère.

Une brusque douleur m'étreint la poitrine, à l'endroit exact ou l'Orbe repose dans mon médaillon. Je me relève rapidement en époussetant ma robe de Sorcière pour m'éloigner.

-Où tu vas ? Me demande ma sœur.

-J'ai un truc à faire.

Je trottine pour ne pas leur montrer ma gêne et rejoint le Château. Je prends garde de ne pas me faire voir et sort l'Orbe de Sia de sa cachette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Lui chuchotais-je. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

L'image d'un couloir envahit mon esprit. Sur le côté j'aperçois une armure de Gobelin, me permettant d'identifier l'endroit.

-Tu veux que j'aille là-bas ?!

Pas de réponse de l'Orbe. Je le remets à sa place et me dirige d'un pas calme dans la direction qu'elle m'a montré. Le fait que ce soit une partie excentrée du Château et du fait du week-end font que je ne croise personne sur ma route. Tant mieux. Des éclats de voix me parviennent alors que j'allais déboucher à l'angle dudit couloir. Je me plaque contre le mur et risque un œil prudent pour voir ce qu'il se passe. J'aperçois quatre garçons de Serpentard qui encadrent une jeune fille portant l'uniforme jaune et noir. Une Poufsouffle. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La chance est avec moi on dirait. Il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai apprit grâce à Sia. Kevin, un ami de Flint, tends un objet au-dessus de leur victime, l'empêchant de le reprendre.

-Alors Peverell, tu le veux ton carnet ? Viens le chercher !

Ses amis s'esclaffent bruyamment, amusés par leur petit numéro. La petite Poufsouffle tente de prendre sa Baguette mais est aussitôt empêché par Flint lui-même. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Ce sale petit crétin ! Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance. Après tout j'ai comme mentor l'une des plus anciennes et dangereuses Sorcières de l'ancien temps.

-Flint ! Criais-je en pointant le groupe de ma Baguette.

Celui-ci se retourne et me dévisage avec un sourire moqueur.

-Lestrange. Tu penses faire quoi avec ta brindille ?

-Je peux t'en donner un petit aperçu !

-On n'a pas le droit de se battre, intervient un des gorilles d'Andral.

-Et bousculer une élève ?! A quatre contre une ?

-Euh…

Flint met les poings sur les hanches et me défie du regard.

-Que des mots Cassiopée ! Je sais que tu n'oseras pas !

-Tu es prêt à parier ? Tonnais-je.

Hector, oui c'est son nom, tapote l'épaule de son chef en lui murmurant :

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle plaisante.

-Dégage ! Lui ordonne-t-il.

-Je te laisse 5 secondes pour déguerpir !

-Prétentieuse !

-1 !

-Tu es comme le reste de ta famille ! Des lâches !

-2 !

-Si tu te voyais comme tu as l'air bête !

-PRYZHOK !

Un éclair bleuté fonce sur ma cible, lui faisant faire un triple salto arrière avant qu'il ne s'écrase lamentablement. Je ne peux que m'émerveiller devant ce magnifique tableau. Ses comparses dégainent leur arme à leur tour.

-Expell…

-Stupéfix !

L'un est frappé et s'écroule. Un petit mouvement de poignet et un autre perd sa Baguette. A la surprise générale Hécate agit pour se débarrasser du dernier gaillard en lui écrasant le pied tout en le bousculant. Finalement il s'étale comme un Scroutt.

-Stupéfix !

Terminé, il ne bougera plus. La petite Poufsouffle va reprendre sa Baguette et son carnet avant de trottiner dans ma direction tout en écrivant un simple mot qu'elle me montre : « merci ». Je la dévisage un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

-De rien.

Elle griffonne une autre chose.

-« Amie ? ».

Je suis étonnée par une approche aussi directe. Amie ? Simplement parce que je lui ai donné un petit coup de main ? J'ai presque envie de lui rire au nez mais un je-ne-sais-quoi m'en empêche. Peut-être ses yeux de cocker qui brillent d'une troublante sincérité. Après tout j'ai besoin d'elle. Souriante, je lui tends la main.

-Amie.

Elle me la sert avec énergie. Drôle de fille quand même. Après avoir ramassée son sac elle me rejoint et partons ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, en fait ?

Utilisation du carnet.

-« Je suivais la voix ».

-Quelle voix ?

-« Celle que tu entends aussi ».

Je fronce les sourcils, incertaine quant à ma réponse.

-Tu l'entends ?

-« Oui ».

Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas folle ! Un vrai soulagement !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

-« Elle m'appelle pour que je la rejoigne ».

-Comme moi, murmurais-je. C'est flippant.

La jaune et noire me tapote l'épaule en me tendant ce qu'elle a écrit. J'ouvre de grands yeux devant ce que je lis.

-Co… Comment tu peux savoir ?!

-« Je le sais, ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ignore moi-même. »

Je détache mon collier et sort l'objet magique qu'elle a détecté. L'Orbe de Sia. Après lui avoir redonné forme normale je la lui tends.

-Sa appartenait à une de mes ancêtres. C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-« Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de ça, je suis désolée ».

Sa compassion tend presque à la naïveté.

-Laisse tomber.

Hécate ferme un instant les yeux avec l'Orbe toujours en main, comme si elle communiait avec. Je me demande si Sia lui parle. Elle finir par rouvrir les yeux, visiblement excitée comme un gnome.

-« Je l'entends », m'écrit-elle grossièrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-« Ta mère a laissé un objet pour toi. »

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle me fait signe de la main de la suivre.

**La suite est en cours **** J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour l'attente **** Bis**


End file.
